Enderverse (World)
Introduction The Enderverse is one of the four worlds that orbit in the solar system, and it is the third world to be created by Atronus, after the Netherworld and Skydrenix. The main inhabitants of the Enderverse are the Voiders. Landscape The unique landscape of the Enderverse spans throughout the entire planet, barely changing at all. Abnormally large mountains that reach high into the sky are scattered around the world, with some mountains even reaching the height level at which clouds appear at. The most common and noticeable feature of the Enderverse's landscape is that of massive, long plains that stretch out to the horizon, with the ground usually described as rough and rocky terrain with no signs of smooth grounds anywhere. There are occasional large oceans and lakes scattered around the Enderverse, but these oceans are quite rare to see in this giant world. Dense forests made of unique trees made to survive in the Void are scattered around the world, usually residing nearby mountains. Atronus's Shield & the Void's Moon In the skies of the Enderverse, there is a giant moon that always hovers above the world in view, never moving. A few years after the Enderverse was created, the ancient Voiders discovered that the moon itself was luminous and provided enough light for Voiders to see around. After 5,000 years had passed, the Voiders soon realized that the reason why the moon was so luminous was because it was made of a special material that cannot be found on the Enderverse itself. They had also realized that there was actually a sun in the middle of the solar system, but they didn't know why the sun was not reaching to the Enderverse. When Atronus had created the world of the Enderverse, he discovered that the sun's light itself had decayed and destroyed the land masses made of Void, and could easily destroy a whole mountain made from physical void in a matter of hours. To fix this, Atronus used his powers to create a gigantic invisible shield in the midst of empty outer space just between the sun and the Enderverse that was designed to block the sun's light from reaching the Enderverse and sinking the world into a permanent darkness. It was also designed to block the sun's light but not the sun's temperature, so the Enderverse would feel quite warm but would receive no light at all. As a unique side effect when creating the shield, Atronus had discovered that the shield was similar to that of a one-way mirror; you could not see through the shield and into it when standing outside of it, but an individual would be able to see out of it. This side effect made it so other races like humans from Earthon could not see the Enderverse or its moon at all. Atronus had also specifically designed the Enderverse's moon so that it could give off a natural light of its own, lighting up the Enderverse for Voiders to see. With Atronus's great shield in place, the Voiders of the Enderverse do not know of the shield's existence, and they continue to wonder why the Enderverse does not receive the sun's light, even in the year 65,000, and has been described as an 'unexplained mystery' by Voiders. Only the greatest gods including Atronus only know of the shield's existence. Landmarks Proscidion Proscidion is the main capital city of the Enderverse. It was first formed and built upon by ancient Voiders in the year 2,000 relative to the creation of the Enderverse. The city of Proscidion started out as a small tribal village composed of multiple tents and houses, but as time continued by thousands of years, the village began to grow in size and architecture, from small houses to buildings. In the year 65,000, the city massively expanded, with clusters of small and tall skyscrapers of advanced architecture based around the center of the city. As the city grew, technology was even further advanced, so roads and streets designed for practical use lined the city for vehicles to drive upon. In the center of the city lies the royal family's palace, the most biggest building in the entire city, and is home to the Lordos royal family. Proscidion is the most largest and advanced city in the entire universe out of all other cities, with Mayrith rivaling it. Honan Honan is the sister city located to the east of Proscidion. It ranks second in terms of city size, and is the second city to be built in the Enderverse history, built in the year 2,100, one hundred years after Proscidion was first built. To the north of Honan lies a great ocean, since oceans are quite rare to see in the Enderverse, the city of Honan is quite valuable because of its position near the ocean. Honan is the biggest contributor to the Voidflame War, supplying Proscidion with advanced technology designed for military use and to use in the war. Geranos Geranos is a major city located far away from Proscidion, specifically located deep in the midst of a cluster of large mountains. Geranos is mainly a mining city, meaning the city focuses on mining natural resources within the mountains of the Enderverse. The city usually often yields great amounts of rich minerals every year, making it a great supplier to Honan, who uses the mined material to manufacture weapons for Proscidion. Mount Havalnos Mount Havalnos was first discovered in the year 2,001, a year after Prosicidon was first erected. It was found to be the most largest and tallest mountain in the entire planet, and it towers over every other mountain ever discovered. When the citizens of Proscidion first discovered it, they decided to dig and build right into the base of Mount Havalnos. The purpose of digging into the mountain was to build a secret base restricted to normal citizens, and only the top figures of authority in the Voider hierarchy were allowed to enter. This base served as a final stand, to be used as a safe haven for the Voider population in case the end of the Enderverse neared. As the notoriety of the Voidflame war grew over time, the importance of the secret Havalnos base also grew, so it was further reinforced and protected with the most advanced technology the Voiders were able to muster up, making the Havalnos base the most advanced and protected base in the Enderverse. Trivia * The Enderverse is the only world that does not have a proper day and night cycle, in fact, there is no daytime. Due to the effect of Atronus's Shield, the Enderverse's population has never seen the light of the sun and it has always been considered 'night'. * The very earth the land masses of the Enderverse are made of are entirely different from the earth found in Earthon. The Enderverse's land masses are directly made from the pure Void surrounding the universe. * In ancient Voider legends, the Enderverse as a whole is considered to be a gateway outside the boundaries of the Shadowlands, the final resting dimension for deceased Voiders. It is said some of the pure and powerful Void essence seeps its way from the Shadowlands to the Enderverse, which further proves the theory that the Void element originates from the Shadowlands.